


[VID] Lyta Alexander | Where Is My Mind?

by janetcarter



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, someone please hug lyta i'm begging you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: “Someone like that would be the telepathic equivalent of a thermonuclear device–a doomsday weapon."Aka Lyta deserved better.





	[VID] Lyta Alexander | Where Is My Mind?

**Author's Note:**

> This video has taken me months to finish and I’m really happy with how it came out, which isn’t something I get to say often. Hope you guys enjoy it too, despite it being a 3-minute capsule of Lyta’s pain and suffering–but then again the show itself isn’t much different.

 

[Tumblr](http://janetcarter.tumblr.com/post/181608802253/someone-like-that-would-be-the-telepathic)

[Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tlIyc4tXWy8)


End file.
